Queen Veranke
Skrull Queen Veranke is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing for cameo roles in "A Year of Misery" and "An Empire of Dreams", before finally making her full debut as part of a Big Bad ensemble for the Captain Marvel/Kree Space campaign in "Return of the Keyblade". Story The daughter of Duke Dezan and niece of the Skrull Emperor Dorrek VII, Veranke was in charge of the empire's religious sect, preaching the will of their all-loving god Kly'bn throughout the planets they conquered through secret infiltration out of Manifest Destiny. Her love for Kly'bn was equal in relevance towards her burning hatred for anything that wasn't Skrull, namely those insolent upstart Kree, who had proven themselves a formidable enemy of the Skrull Empire for millennia. When Yirbek mercenaries in service to the Empire reported back news that the Kree were planning to cut off the head of their enemies' empire by destroying their home planet of Skrullos with the Death Star, Veranke pleaded with her uncle to heed her warning and strike first at the Kree's home planet of Hala, challenging his claim to the throne that if he remained ignorant, then he was not worthy of it. Refusing to let his authority be challenged, Dorrek called her insane and a religious zealot. However, he could not execute his dear niece without making her a martyr, so he had her and her closest followers exiled on a deserted planet. But true to Veranke's word, the Kree Empire did indeed attack Skrullos, their own armada proving stronger in might to the rather archaic Skrull warships, ultimately leading to the planet's destruction with the power of the Death Star, killing everyone who still remained on the surface, including Emperor Dorrek, his wife Queen R'Klll, and their extended family of dukes and duchesses. In the aftermath of Skrullos' destruction, Veranke was able to lay claim to the throne by divine right and her lineage as daughter of Dorrek's brother, bringing herself out of exile to become the new Skrull Queen and exiling the royal couple Morrat and Anelle to ensure no other heirs could challenge her. With her power secured, Veranke began the next step in her long-term restructuring and re-establishment of the Skrull Empire over the universe by vowing bloody vengeance against the Kree, such as there never has been nor ever will be before. To do this, she allied herself with the evil faerie Maleficent in order to gain access to the power of Darkness, and the Darkhearts to serve as her new minions. Such was the depths of her insane plan for vengeance that she even forced the great Skrull warrior Talos to obey her commands by threatening the lives of his family, then building for him a specialized gauntlet that allowed him to shape-shift, but also brought out the worst of his personality to make him just as wicked and power-hungry as she. Her ultimate plan was to send Talos down to Earth, integrate himself and his crew within SHIELD's ranks, restart Project: PEGASUS, and build a gateway that would allow the Skrulls to invade the planet in full, thereby making Earth their new home-world as was written in a book of prophecies Veranke had often consulted for guidance during her time as the head priestess. Although Veranke was able to control most of the general Skrull public into obeying her by preaching the word of Kly'bn as pacification, some few malcontents were already starting to grumble about how the Skrulls' expansionist conqueror way of life had led them to lose their homeworld and their galactic reputation, and that blindly obeying Kly'bn's word had been part of the problem that led them to this situation in the first place. This led these discontent Skrulls to outright leave the colony planets and cut off all ties to the Empire and its destructive way of life, now just wanting to find a new home in peace, away from all this destructive conflict. These defected Skrulls would soon find their way to the planet Namek, the home of their genetic forebears the Namekians, and though there was initial tension between the Deviant and Prime races due to old grudges, they eventually made up their differences to live in peace with one another, using each race's differing abilities to better their society. Unfortunately, not even leaving the planet and their old way of life could repair their reputation, as the Kree Supreme Intelligence, in his own attempt to conquer the universe and put an end to the millennia-old conflict, would use Queen Veranke's monstrous acts to paint all Skrulls, regardless of allegiance to the crown or to their race, as being evil, manipulative invaders who must all be destroyed if the galaxy is to be made truly safe to live in...under Kree rule, of course. Such was the dilemma faced by the Vell siblings and the self-exiled Carol Danvers when they battled Talos for Earth's safety, which led to the discovery of what had truly become of the Skrull Empire and its people, and of an alliance made to stop both the Supremor and Veranke's plans before the entire universe was destroyed in their final mad bids for power. Appearance and Personality Abilities Gallery 7ae4e251effc88b2d5c94e11e6a238b5.jpg|Queen Veranke in the CGI universe/worlds veranke human disguise x-men phoenix saga.jpg|Veranke in her human form in the live-action worlds, during the events of the White Phoenix Saga Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Aliens Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Warlords Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Witches Category:Gunslingers Category:Electrokinetic Users Category:Skrulls